fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Davis
Stella Davis (浜崎渚 Hamasaki Nagisa) is a 13-year old girl who is best friends with May. She is very sporty and dreams to become a famous soccer player. Appearance Due to being sporty, she normally wears a blue hoodie and shorts with light blue trainers and her hair down. As Cure Bluebell, her hair becomes blue and drastically grows longer which is then tied up into a ponytail. She also has a dark blue midriff-baring top with the Flower Jewel on it. Her skirt is a lighter blue than her top. Her shoes are light blue and she has vine-like ribbon on her legs. History TBA Personality Stella is very sporty and is not good at school. Out of the 6 cures, she get's the lowest test results. Sometimes she wishes that she was smart like May instead of sporty. As a friend, she is loyal and honest. Relationships May Richards/Cure Tulip - Stella's closest friend. May knows her well, what makes her happy and sad, and vice-versa. TBA Etymology Stella - means star Davis - (in Stella's case) daughter of David (originally 'son of David') In English, her name means 'star daughter of David' or 'daughter star of David' Hamasaki - means 'beach cape' or 'seashore peninsula' with hama meaning 'beach' or 'seashore' and saki meaning 'cape' or peninsula' Nagisa - means the same as Hamasaki In Japanese, her name means 'beach cape' or 'seashore peninsula' Cure Bluebell Cure Bluebell is Stella's alter ego. She represents courage and holds the element of thunder Attacks Induvidual Bluebell Cyclone - Bluebell's first purification attack. To use it, Bluebell needs to be in her Flower Form by using her Flower Ribbon Bluebell Rainbow Cyclone - Bluebell's second purification attack. To use it, Bluebell needs to be in her Rainbow Flower Form by using her Rainbow Ribbon Bluebell Harmony Cyclone - Bluebell's final purification attack. To use it, Bluebell needs to be in her Harmony Flower Form by using her Harmony Ribbon Group Flower Impact - Bluebell's first group attack with Tulip, Daffodil and Lilac. TBA Songs TBA Trivia * She shares some simalarities with Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black: ** They are both the sporty cures of the season ** They are both not good at school ** Both share the same Japanese voice actress ** Both have the same birthday, 10th October therefore having the same star sign as her ** Both have a close relationship with their teammate (May and Honoka) ** Both love sweet things ** Both wish they were smart, not sporty * She also shares some similarities with Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody: ** Both are the sporty cures of the season ** Both are not good at school ** Both love sweet things * She is the third (fourth if you count Mishou Mai) blue cure to have an older siblings * She shares her English voice actress, Ashleigh Ball, with Rainbow Dash and Applejack from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** They also have similar personalities Gallery Stella Davis first preview.png|Stella Davis' first preview Cure Bluebell.png|Cure Bluebell's first preview Mermaid Stella.png|Mermaid Stella Stella Davis.jpg|Stella as a Chibi